My friend or My enemy?
by Megami Ryuuki
Summary: Last chapter update! Pemilihan siswa teladan bagian akhir. Siapakah yang akan terpilih? Bagaimana nasib Ai dan Conan? Siapakah lawan mereka yang lain? RnR please
1. Chapter 1 New beginning

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Pinjem punya bang Gosho

1st Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Drama

_FYI _:

" " = percakapan biasa

' ' = perkataan dalam hati

( ) = perkataan author

Lets start now, enjoy it !

(n_n)

Ai Haibara adalah seorang siswi di SMP Teitan. Ia baru saja memasuki semester akhir di kelas 3 sekarang.

2 tahun lalu, ia mendapat predikat sebagai siswa teladan di sekolahnya. Padahal saat itu ia baru kelas 1 smp. Dan di saat kelas 2 pun Ai kembali mendapatkan predikat tersebut. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Ai sebenarnya bukan anak smp. Tubuhnya mengecil saat ia ditawan oleh sekelompok organisasi berjubah hitam. Tahu sendiri kan kenapa ia bisa mengecil? Yap,dia meminum sendiri APTX 4869. Dan efek obat itu membuat Ai menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

(Ok. Mari kita kembali ke masalah siswa teladan ....)

Sebenarnya Ai sama sekali tidak peduli dengan predikat siswa teladan tersebut. Tapi setelah di hitung-hitung (emang mau jualan?), sepertinya Ai mulai merasa diuntungkan dengan predikat tersebut. Gimana nggak diuntungkan coba? Teman-temannya mulai menghormatinya- atau-bahkan-mulai- takut-kepadanya, lalu...beberapa guru pun tidak lagi terlihat galak didepannya.........Dan masih banyak lagi... (tanyakan pada Ai sendiri ya~)

Itulah yang membuat Ai semakin menginginkan predikat siswa teladan terus menempel pada dirinya. Padahal ia tahu sendiri bahwa ia seharusnya bukan anak smp.

Tetapi ya tetap saja..... Ai ingin menguasai predikat itu lagi di kelas 3 ini.....

'Setidaknya saat aku bersekolah di smp ini, predikat siswa teladan harus menjadi milikku....!' pikir Ai.

**-- Morning T****ime –**

Ai haibara berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang sangat luas. Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 7.55. Itu artinya 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dan ia berharap tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas karena itu akan membuat reputasinya sebagai anak teladan di sekolahnya tercoreng. Ai berlari dengan sangat kencang sehingga ia tidak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyeberang di depannya hingga tabrakan antar dua orang itu tidak bisa dihindari lagi....

BRUAAAAKK!!!

Ai jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tidak keren. Sementara orang yang menyeberang itu malah tidak terjatuh sama sekali .Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur untuk membantu Ai bangun. Yang ternyata adalah tangan seorang cowok yang menyebrang sembarangan dan telah membuatnya jatuh.

"Maaf ya. Kamu nggak papa kan?" kata cowok itu tanpa dosa.

Ai hanya menggerutu dan segera berdiri tanpa mempedulikan bantuan cowok tersebut. Ia melirik jam tangan dan matanyapun terbelalak. Sudah pukul 7.05 !!! Ai hanya bisa berdiri dengan lemas membayangkan predikat yang sudah diraihnya dengan susah payah sebagai siswa teladan akan pupus karena keterlambatannya. Dan yang membuat Ai semakin jengkel adalah sesosok cowok yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

'Anak ini!!!' geram Ai sambil memelototi cowok di hadapannya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Kok wajahmu pucat? Lagi sakit ya?" tanya cowok itu dengan nada khawatir .

Ai tidak peduli pada pertanyaan cowok itu .Ia malah berlari meninggalkan cowok itu. Dan si cowok hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah aneh Ai.

**-- In the C****lassroom –**

Dengan hati was-was Ai membuka pintu kelasnya....

SREETTT.....

Pintu kelas bergeser dan sosok Ai memasuki ruang kelas dengan wajah menunduk. Semua murid di kelas menatap Ai dengan tatapan sinis. Ai lalu menghadap sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya dengan tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Kamu terlambat Ai," kata sensei Takagi.

"Maaf," ucap Ai pendek.

Sensei Takagi menghela nafas sejenak," Baiklah, cepat duduk di bangkumu."

Ai sedikit terkejut tapi langsung melaksanakan perintah sensei-nya. Ai duduk di bangku paling belakang dan ia masih merasakan semua mata teman sekelas tertuju padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tetapi ia merasa bahwa semua teman sekelasnya bahkan satu sekolah seperti menghindarinya. Padahal seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan ia malah memperoleh predikat sebagai siswa teladan selama 2 kali berturut-turut. Tetapi Ai tidak pernah memperdulikannya. 'Masa Bodoh!' katanya dalam hati.

Ia lalu mulai memperhatikan sensei Takagi yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas.

"Semuanya...! Di semester baru ini, kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru!" kata sensei Takagi bersemangat.

Sontak para murid langsung berbisik-bisik tak karuan kecuali Ai.

"Mohon perhatian ya semuanya!!!" sensei Takagi rupanya agak kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi kelakuan murid kelas ini.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk," kata sensei Takagi sambil melangkah keluar kelas. Lalu pintu kelas terbuka dan munculah sesosok cowok yang bisa dibilang 'keren'. Ai memandangi murid baru itu dengan seksama. Lalu ia tampak terkejut.

'Hah? Itu kan.......cowok yang tadi menabraknya!' Ujar Ai.

Ia tidak menyangka akan sekelas dengan cowok menyebalkan itu.......!

Dan yang membuatnya semakin jengkel lagi......

Satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong di kelas ini adalah......

BANGKU DISEBELAHNYA!!!!

Itu artinya Ai harus rela duduk berdekatan dengan cowok yang ia anggap sebagai perusak _imagenya_! (halah*)

"Perkenalkan.... nama saya Conan Edogawa.. saya pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bimbingannya," cowok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah- sangat- ramah- malah.

Ai tidak memperdulikan perkenalan diri dari cowok yang bernama Conan itu. 'Sebodo!' pikirnya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Conan benar-benar menjadi penghuni bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Ai hanya bisa menarik napas panjang....

**-- Lunch Time --**

Ai melahap _bento_nya sambil melihat Conan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Ia sangat....super duper wooper (lebai*) sebal dengan anak itu!

Ia memperhatikan Conan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa cewek. 'Huh...! dasar mister perfect...!' ujar Ai dalam hati.

( Lho kok malah muji? Katanya sebal..? )

Bukan...bukan.... Tadi itu bukan memuji.... tapi itu Cuma anggapan Ai saja..........

yah, emang sedikit memuji sih~

Udah ah, yang penting Ai memang ingin mencekik cowok itu dengan sarung tangan listrik!

Eh...kenapa sampai sesadis itu?

Mari kita lihat flashbacknya......

_**# Flashback # In the Classroom #**_

_Conan menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kosong sebelah Ai. Ia lalu menatap Ai sambil tersenyum, "Kita ketemu lagi, salam kenal ya," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ai tidak merespons. Ia malah membuang muka ke arah lain. _

_Lalu __jam pelajaran dimulai~_

_Selama pelajaran berlangsung. Terjadi persaingan panas di kelas itu. Ai yang menjadi 'siswa emas' dan selalu dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari para guru sepertinya harus lengser, sebab kini ada siswa lain yang tak kalah jenius darinya. Siapa dia? Tentu saja Conan!_

_Dalam waktu sekejap, Conan pun telah merebut perhatian semua penghuni kelas dengan otaknya yang encer itu._

_Bel berbunyi~_

"_Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran akan kita lanjutkan setelah bel makan siang. Tapi sebelum itu, saya ingin mengumumkan __nama siswa yang berpotensi untuk mengikuti pemilihan siswa teladan pada akhir semester," ujar sensei Takagi membuat jantung Ai berdengup kencang._

_Sensei Takagi melanjutkan "Dan nama siswa itu adalah......"_

" _Ai Haibara, " serunya_

_Ai menghela napas . Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik, pasti mereka sudah menduga bahwa nama Ai yang akan disebut._

_Sensei Takagi masih melanjutkan pengumuman," Dan Conan Edogawa, selamat... kamu juga berhak mengikuti pemilihan."_

'_Hah?! Apaaa??? Sensei nggak salah ngomong kan???' Teriak Ai dalam hati._

_Ia lalu mendengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari murid sekelas. Mereka sepertinya tampak senang karena Conan dapat mengikuti pemilihan dan menjadi lawannya._

_Ai memekik dalam hati__, 'Arghhh! Ini tidak mungkin!!!!!!!!!!' ._

**# To Be Continue #**

* * *

DoumoArigatou bagi yang udah R&R *ngarep XD*

Karena ini adalah fic pertama ryuuki, jadi gomennasai kalau fic-nya gaje, jayus, typo, kurang seru, or _freak_....

Sekali lagi, arigatou & hajimemasite~

Mohon bantuannya yo~ :D


	2. Chapter 2 Finally, she laugh!

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Pinjem punya bang Gosho lagi...

(pinjem ya bang..!) *di jitak FC bang Gosho soalnya terlalu SKSD*

2nd Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Drama/ Romance

_FYI _:

" " = percakapan biasa

' ' = perkataan dalam hati

( ) = perkataan author

Lets start now, enjoy it !

(n_n)

**-- Time to go home --**

Ai menyusuri jalanan rumahnya dengan lunglai. 'hari ini sungguh melelahkan,' pikirnya.

Dengan lemas, Ai membuka kenop pintu rumah Professor Agasa. Ai memang tinggal disana semenjak tubuhnya mengecil. Professor Agasa sudah menganggap Ai sebagai anaknya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya. Rumah tampak sepi ketika Ai melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah. Ai lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur,'Profesor Agasa kemana ya? Aku mau tidur dulu sambil menunggunya pulang…'

5 menit kemudian~

SREEETT…….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ai membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sepertinya tadi tidur Ai nyenyak sekali (padahal cuma tidur lima menit!).

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang Ai….." kata Profesor Agasa yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Hoamm, ya baru saja…" jawab Ai sambil menguap. "Profesor habis dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Oh….tadi itu aku diundang makan siang oleh tetangga baru kita. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu Ai, tapi tadi kamu belum pulang sekolah," kata Profesor sedikit kecewa.

"Hmm. Tak apa…. Tetangga baru? Siapa?" tanya Ai sedikit penasaran.

"Tetangga baru di sebelah rumah kita. Rumah kosong yang besar itu sekarang sudah berpenghuni. Mereka pindahan dari Amerika," jawab Profesor.

A - ME - RI - KA?

Ups, jangan bilang mereka itu……..

" Mereka keluarga Kudo. Kudengar anak mereka satu sekolah denganmu. Namanya…. Ehm…. Siapa ya?" Professor mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Conan Edogawa…." ucap Ai dingin.

"Oh, ya…! Itu dia! Conan Edogawa!... kamu sudah mengenalnya Ai? Bagus sekali!" Profesor terdengar gembira.

'Oh yeah, bagus sekali……' kata Ai bosan. 'Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh……….' Lanjutnya sambil berpikir.

**-- Morning Time --**

Ai berlarian menuju lapangan olahraga. Hari ini di kelasnya memang ada pelajaran olahraga. Ai melirik jam tangannya, pukul 07.55! Aduh, semoga saja belum terlambat. Kenapa ia jadi sering terlambat begini sih?!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola sepak melayang dan mengenai kepala Ai.

DUAAKKK!!!

"Wadaww!!" Ai memekik sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

Dengan pengelihatan yang agak buram, Ai dapat melihat Conan dan beberapa anak lain datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf…maaf..! Tadi nggak sengaja…. Kamu nggak papa kan?" tanya Conan merasa bersalah.

'Oh… yang menendang bola tadi dia….' ujar Ai sedikit kesal. Tapi dia masih dapat menerima alasan Conan yang 'tidak sengaja' tersebut.

" Wah… keren! kamu hebat sekali Conan…. Bisa menendang sampai sejauh ini…" ucap seorang cewek di belakang Conan yang ternyata adalah Ayumi, teman sekelas mereka.

"Benar…! Pasti suatu saat kamu jadi pemain Pro!" sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Ajarin aku dong Conan!?" celetuk cowok gemuk yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Conan. Genta.

Conan hanya tersenyum, "Ah! Permainan bolaku biasa saja kok teman-teman…hehe,"

Ai menatap mereka dalam diam, 'Mereka ini…… padahal aku disini jadi korban, Kenapa mereka malah bercakap-cakap seperti itu? Kenapa tidak menolongku? Apa mereka segitu bencinya padaku?' tanya Ai tak habis pikir. Lalu ia berusaha berdiri.

"Ah… Haibara, kamu nggak papa kan?" tanya Conan ketika melihat Ai berdiri, ia tampak masih merasa bersalah.

Ai memandang Conan sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kelas.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Conan heran melihat tingkah laku Ai yang seperti menghindarinya.

"Hmmm, dia memang dingin…." jawab Ayumi.

"Ya, dari dulu memang seperti itu…" sahut Genta enteng.

"Tapi dia jenius…!" bela Mitsuhiko.

"Ya sih, tapi jangan dingin begitu dong…. kan kesannya sombong…." ucap Genta.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada penyebabnya kenapa Haibara dingin seperti itu…" kata Conan berusaha menengahi.

Lalu merekapun kembali ke lapangan olahraga untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Conan tidak melihat batang hidung Ai sama sekali. 'Ah, kemana anak itu?' pikirnya penasaran.

TENG-TENG!!!!

Terdengar suara bel sekolah menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Murid-murid yang tadi mengikuti pelajaran olahraga segera menuju ke ruang ganti. Conan yang sudah berganti baju lebih dulu menuju ke ruang kelas. Saat memasuki ruang kelas, Conan melihat Ai duduk sendirian di bangku belakang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Hai Haibara, rupanya kau disini… Kenapa tadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

Ai sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Conan, "Aku tidak enak badan," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, kamu sakit? Kenapa tidak ke ruang kesehatan saja?" tanya Conan lagi.

Ai hanya menggeleng lemah. Lalu tiba-tiba, tangan Conan memegang kepala Ai.

Ai sedikit kaget, baru kali ini ada seorang cowok yang memegang kepalanya seperti itu. Tetapi dirasakannya tangan Conan yang begitu hangat. "Badanmu panas Ai… sebaiknya aku antar kamu ke ruang kesehatan saja ya…" tawar Conan.

Belum sempat Ai menjawab, beberapa anak sudah datang memasuki ruang kelas. Conan lalu segera melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi memegangi kepala Ai. Conan lalu mengulangi tawarannya, "Gimana… mau nggak ku antar?"

Ai menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…" kata Conan lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian, sensei Takagi memasuki ruang kelas dan menyapa murid-muridnya, "Selamat siang anak-anak! Saya membawa sebuah pengumuman! Tiga hari lagi, akan diadakan acara _camping _yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Saya harap kalian semua mengikuti acara tersebut. Karena itu, selama tiga hari itu kalian harus mempersiapkan semua perbekalan yang dibutuhkan. Jangan lupa untuk mendaftarkan nama kalian kepada saya…! Bagi yang belum jelas silahkan Tanya kepada saya atau bapak-ibu guru yang lain….! Mengerti anak-anak?"

"Mengerti Pak…..!" jawab murid-murid serempak. Lalu terdengar suara riuh rendah dari kelas tersebut. Biasalah, murid-murid berdiskusi satu sama lainnya. Conan lalu menatap sosok disebelahnya, "Kamu ikut juga kan Haibara?"

"Entahlah…. Tapi, kurasa aku akan ikut," jawab Ai.

"Begitu dong…! kan seru…!" kata Conan senang.

Ai sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Conan. Conan jadi terkejut melihat Ai tertawa walaupun sedikit, 'Hmm … akhirnya dia bisa tertawa juga' ucap Conan senang. Ia jadi ikut tertawa. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Suara tawa itu ternyata cukup keras sehingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Ai dan Conan. Melihat seluruh mata teman sekelas memperhatikan mereka, Ai dan Conan lalu terdiam dan melanjutkan kesibukan mereka masing-masing seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tetapi, sebagian besar murid kelas itu termasuk sensei Takagi tampak heran dengan pemandangan yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Ai Haibara… Tertawa? Seumur-umur baru mereka saksikan saat itu…..

**# To be Continue #**

* * *

Haha* gomennasai ya minna-san. Fic ini tambah lama makin gaje aja. Ryuuki bener-bener nggak ngerti kenapa ceritanya tambah aneh begini...*Author bego mode: ON!*

Gomen juga kalo ada yang keberatan Ai aku bikin jadi dingin begini. Fic ini memang sedikit (atau banyak?) OOC. Jadi mohon dimaklumi XD. Dan saya juga masih menunggu review-nya *mupeng gaje* biar Fic ini bisa diperbaiki pada chapter berikutnya. Arigatou buat yang udah RnR pada chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya^^

Maaf, saya g sempet bales review *Dasar Author sok sibuk!*. Jadi balasan Reviewnya disini aja yah^^ DoumoArigatou~

**Aine Higurashi-chan: **Arigatou ya sambutannya^^

Di Fic ini saya memang ingin membuat para readers terbawa emosi *tapi kayaknya gagal*. Yah, paling tidak ada 'sedikit' rasa permusuhan dalam Fic ini....

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama kok, jadi tunggu lanjutannya saja ya.... -maksa mode: on- *dijitak Aine-chan* XD

**MelZ****-san: **Arigatou ya bwt sambutannya^^

Fic ini ganjil ya? Maaf, saya baru sadar...*Author dodol* Saya sudah berusaha menurunkan tempramental Ai seminim mungkin di Fic ini.... semoga Melz-san tidak lagi merasa ganjil membaca Fic saya *OMG! padahal Fic-nya malah makin ganjil...*

Terimakasih atas penantiannya XD~

**Sou-chan****: **Arigatou atas RnR nya~

Sasutennaru-kun tidak menyangka Ai menjadi siswa teladan? Hmm....saya juga tidak menyangka! *Author ditendang* Di Fic ini sersan Takagi memang berganti jabatan menjadi guru *kaga' nyambung* Harap maklum yah~ Fic ini memang agak OOC....

Siapa yg jadi siswa teladan? Tunggu lanjutannya ya....^^

Keep RnR~ XD

**Zero-san****: **Arigatou atas sambutannya^^

Gomennasai kalo Ai agak OOC. Saya harap di Fic inipun Minato-kun masih merasa penasaran dengan lanjutannya *Author ngarep* keep RnR yah~ XD

**Rei-san:** Arigatou sarannya^^ saya akan berusaha memperbaiki Fic-ancur ini....

Keep RnR XD~

**Mayumi-san: **Arigatou ya^^ keep RnR~ XD

Maaf kalo Fic ini gaje T.T


	3. Chapter 3 Freakly Camp

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Pinjem punya bang Gosho (lagi-lagi.......)

3rd Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Drama/ Romance

_FYI _:

" " = percakapan biasa

' ' = perkataan dalam hati

( ) = perkataan author

enjoy it !

(n_n)

**-- Before Camping --**

Ai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke sebuah tas ransel _large size. _Tak lupa ia memasukkan senter, battery, dan barang-barang lain yang mungkin ia butuhkan ketika camping. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya akan berangkat sore ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Ai akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut acara tersebut. Sebenarnya keadaannya sedang kurang baik. Badannya masih agak panas dan lemas. Tetapi karena teringat ajakan Conan tempo hari, ia jadi sedikit bersemangat untuk ikut.

"Ai…… sudah siap belum? Kalau sudah, cepat turun ya!" teriakan Profesor Agasa membuyarkan lamunan Ai.

Ia lalu menutup resleting tas ranselnya dan bergegas turun. Profesor Agasa ternyata sudah menunggu didalam mobil VW miliknya. Ai segera naik, dan mobil VW itu pun melaju ke tempat tujuan.

**-- In the School –**

Ternyata di sekolah sudah banyak para murid yang datang. Masing-masing membawa perbekalannya sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan ada pula yang membawa kopor. Memangnya mau traveling?

Ai lalu duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ketika melihat-lihat sekeliling,ia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai, ternyata datang juga!" kata Conan yang barusan menepuk bahu Ai.

"Ya… seperti yang kamu duga.." jawab Ai

"Hmmm. Ternyata kamu nggak sedingin yang aku duga ya….haha," kata Conan cengegesan.

Ai tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Conan.

"Heeeiii Conan!! Sini dong…….!" terdengar seruan yang sudah tak asing lagi, yaitu suara Genta dkk. Conan lalu menoleh keaarah sumber suara dan melambaikan tangan. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Ai dan pergi menuju ke tengah lapangan tempat Genta dkk berkumpul.

"Hai!" sapa Conan ramah kepada Genta cs.

"Waw! Haibara ikut juga ya….?" tanya Ayumi tampak heran.

"Wah… tumben ya Haibara ikut acara seperti ini.." sahut Genta

"Yaah, tapi bagus kok kalau Haibara mau ikut… kan jadi tambah temen….hehe," ujar Mitsuhiko dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Udah dulu dong ngobrolnya, tuh sensei Takagi udah manggil kita buat naik ke bus….. Ayo!" ajak Conan sambil menunjuk ke arah bus yang sudah terparkir di dekat gerbang sekolah. Mereka lalu segera menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Conan.

Bus itupun segera melaju ke arah tempat per_camping_an yang dituju….

***

Selama kurang-lebih 2 jam perjalanan, Ai hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang keluar jendela bus. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk berceloteh kesana kemari. Ai memandang keadaan disekitarnya yang lebih mirip darmawisata anak sd ketimbang acara _camping_ smp. Ia menguap lebar. Matanya mulai mengantuk karena dari tadi waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk melamun. Tak sampai satu menit, Ai pun sudah tertidur pulas. Dan karena tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, akhirnya kepala Ai jatuh ke bahu Conan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Conan sedikit kaget melihat kepala Ai yang tiba-tiba menindihi bahunya, tapi ia lalu tersadar bahwa Ai sudah terlelap. Dan karena perjalanan masih jauh, Conan yang juga sudah mulai mengantuk pun ikut tertidur juga.

***

Conan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ai yang masih terlelap, "Haibara....bangunlah…."

Ai lalu membuka mata dan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Hoaam, sudah sampai ya?" tanya Ai sambil menguap

"Ya, ayo cepat ambil barang-barangmu," jawab Conan yang sudah bersiap-siap turun dari bus.

Mereka lalu turun dan berkumpul di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Karena hari sudah gelap, maka yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon dan semak belukar liar.

"Ini dimana sih?" tanya Genta heran.

"Ini di pegunungan tau!…. Hebat ya!" jawab Mitsuhiko setengah girang.

"Hebat apanya….gelap begini…. apanya yang mau dilihat…?"

"Yaah… tapi kan jarang-jarang kita pergi ke pegunungan tengah malam begini.." ujar Mitsuhiko tak mau kalah.

"Terserah deh… aku lapar niiiih!!" kata Genta sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit.

Mitsuhiko hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Para siswa segera membuat api unggun untuk membantu penerangan. Ada yang bertugas mendirikan tenda, dan ada juga yang kebagian tugas memasak. Termasuk Ai dan Ayumi. Mereka membuat makan malam dengan bahan seadanya. Untungnya murid-murid tampak menikmati makan malam yang seadanya itu. Namanya juga _camping_…

Setelah acara makan malam, sensei Takagi dan beberapa guru lain menyuruh murid-murid untuk berkumpul sambil membentuk lingkaran dan mengelilingi api unggun. Acara _camping_ yang sebenarnya pun segera dimulai…………

"Selamat malam anak-anak! Setelah acara makan malam tadi, kita akan melanjutkan acara camping ini dengan sebuah permainan…" kata sensei Takagi.

"permainan apa sensei……???" ujar murid-murid penasaran.

"Permainan ini sebenarnya sederhana, tapi cukup untuk menguji nyali kalian. Permainan itu adalah….. UJI NYALI!!!" ujar sensei Takagi dengan wajah yang di seram-seramkan.

S i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i n g g g g g g g…………………………………………...

..

Murid-murid melongo mendengar ucapan sensei Takagi. Tepatnya… melongo melihat wajah sensei Takagi yang super gaje. Bukannya seram, tapi malah mirip badut ancol!

Karena sadar akan ke-jayusannya, sensei Takagi langsung mengubah topik, "Ehemm! Baiklah…. Akan saya jelaskan saja aturan mainnya. Pertama, semua murid disini akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok berisi lima orang. Dan setiap kelompok wajib mengumpulkan huruf-huruf yang sudah disebarkan di wilayah sana…." ujar sensei sambil menunjuk hutan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari perkemahan.

"huruf apa sensei?" tanya salah seorang murid

"huruf-huruf itu membentuk sebuah tulisan yang akan kalian tahu setelah mengumpulkannya. Jumlah hurufnya ada 6 buah. Dan kalian harus mengumpulkan semua huruf tersebut. Karena jika ada satu huruf yang tidak kalian temukan… kalian tidak boleh tidur di perkemahan ini. Mengerti?!"

"APAAAAAA?????!!!!???" teriak murid-murid tak percaya

"Ya. kalian tidak boleh tidur di perkemahan ini selama hurufnya kurang. Karena setelah kalian menemukan semua huruf-hurufnya, huruf itu akan di tukarkan menjadi tiket masuk di perkemahan ini. Sudah jelas kan anak-anak? Sekarang kalian cepat mencari kelompok dan segera pergi ke tempat yang ditentukan. Batas waktunya sampai pukul 01.00 tengah malam nanti. Bila ada yang belum datang sampai waktu yang ditentukan, maka terpaksa perkemahan ini kami tutup…"

Semua murid sibuk mencari kelompok setelah mendengar ucapan sensei Takagi.

"Hmmm, kami masuk kelompokmu saja deh Conan…!" kata Genta sambil berlari kecil menuju kearah Conan yang diikuti Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko.

"Baiklah…. kita tambah Haibara juga ya biar pas lima orang" jawab Conan lalu menoleh kearah Ai.

"Terserah deh…" kata Ai.

Mereka berlima lalu segera menuju keluar area perkemahan. Masing-masing membawa peralatan sendiri-sendiri. Tidak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di hutan yang dimaksud.

"Gelap sekali sih… hutan apaan nih?" ujar Genta ribut.

"Nyalakan saja sentermu…" kata Conan santai

Mereka lalu menyalakan senter masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko berteriak girang,

"Heii, lihat di pohon itu! Sepertinya ada sesuatu!"

Conan dan yang lain lalu segera menuju ke sebuah pohon yang ditunjuk Mitsuhiko tadi. Ternyata di dahannya tertempel sebuah kertas. Conan lalu mengambilnya. Kertas itu bertuliskan huruf "U".

"Yeah, akhirnya dapat satu!" kata Ayumi senang

"Ternyata gampang sekali ya…Baru sampai disini aja udah dapat satu. Kalau begini sih kita bisa tidur di perkemahan!" sambung Genta.

"Hmmm, kita lihat saja lah…" ujar Conan sambil mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri hutan yang gelap tersebut. Ai dan yang lainnya lalu segera menyusul langkah Conan yang semakin cepat.

_**Satu jam kemudian—11.30 pm**_

Genta menghentikan langkah kakinya yang mulai melambat,"Hey… istirahat dulu yuuuk! Aku udah nggak kuat jalan niiih!"

Conan yang berjarak 10 meter didepan Genta lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya udah deh… istirahat sepuluh menit, terus jalan lagi"

Genta menghela napas lalu segera duduk di rerumputan liar. Ai,Conan,Mitsuhiko,dan Ayumi juga ikut duduk.

"Gimana nih…? Udah satu jam, tapi masih dapet 3 huruf…." kata Ayumi.

"Yaah, mau gimana lagi… cukup susah juga sih…" ujar Mitsuhiko pasrah.

"Huruf yang udah ketemu….U,W,dan O" kata Conan sambil meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

"U, W, O? apa artinya ya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Nggak tau. Kita kan belum dapet semuanya…. Udah sepuluh menit nih, Ayo jalan lagi…" jawab Mitsuhiko sambil menyuruh teman-temannya berdiri.

"kurang satu setengah jam nih. Bisa nggak ya?" tanya Genta khawatir.

Sebuah suara membuat Conan dkk agak terkejut, "Kita berpencar…."

Ternyata Ai yang berbicara. Dari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Jadi suaranya sedikit terdengar agak asing.

"Kiran hantu..!!" kata Genta agak sebal.

"Hush! Tapi bener juga kata Haibara… kita berpencar aja" jawab Mitsuhiko seolah dapat pencerahan.

"Kita bagi dua kelompok, aku sama Haibara. Jadi kalian bertiga ya.." kata Conan.

"Ya udahlah. Nanti kumpul di depan hutan ya! ayo teman-teman!" kata Genta sambil mengajak Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko pergi.

"Ayo kita kesana…" ajak Ai pada Conan sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan pinus.

Mereka lalu segera berlari menuju ke hutan pinus yang gelap dan lembab…..

_**12.30 pm—Genta's group**_

Genta berdiri sambil terengah-engah, "Hufff……. Istirahat dulu yuuk… capek nih!"

"Baiklah… lagian kita udah dapet dua huruf, nih!" ujar Mitsuhiko sambil memperlihatkan dua lembar kertas kecil bertuliskan huruf "I" dan "Y".

"Hu…hu..hu….hu…...hiks….hiks…."

"Ayumi… kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Genta setelah mendengar suara tangisan.

"Apa? Aku nggak nangis kok," jawab Ayumi heran mendengar pertanyaan Genta.

"Huu….hu…hu…hiks…hiks…hiks…."

"Lho, terus siapa dong? Kok aku denger suara cewek nangis?" tanya Genta sedikit ketakutan.

"HUUU…….HUUUU…..HUUU…….HIKS….HIKS….."

"Eh, iya… aku juga denger.... makin lama kok makin keras ya?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Aku… takut nih…." ujar Ayumi sambil gematar.

Mitsuhiko lalu berusaha mencari sumber suara tangisan itu sambil menyorotkan senternya. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat, "Ge…gen…gen..ta…"

"Ada apa sih?" jawab Genta yang juga berusaha menyorotkan senternya kearah pepohonan.

"Di… di… di…. be…la…kangmu…." ujar Mitsuhiko sambil menunjuk punggung Genta dengan gemetar.

Genta yang penasaran segera menoleh kebelakang, diikuti oleh Ayumi. Wajah mereka seketika menjadi pucat pasi. Dan mereka pun menjerit bersamaan, "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

**#To be Continue#**

Moshimoshi minna-san…^^

Seperti biasanya, Ryuuki minta maaf kalau Fic ini ada kekurangan. Dan gomen juga ya… chapter 3 agak telat update, soalnya bulan ini saia supersibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan, baik di sekolah dan di luar sekolah (kok malah curhat ya?)

Anyway, saya akan berusaha update tepat waktu dan memperbaiki Fic ini

Arigatou bagi yang udah RnR^^

Gomen yg sebesar-besarnya karena saia terlambat membalas review….

Gomen ya… *nunduk2 minta maaf*

Saya harap para readers tidak bosan untuk me-review Fic bobrok ini…

Saya akan berusaha membalas review _on time_!^^~

Doumo Arigatou^^


	4. Chapter 4 So,what we saw?

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Bang Gosho

4th Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Drama/ Romance

Gomen nasai banget…. Baru kali ini update super lama

Saya harap anda maklum ya. author emang sibuk ( atau males? )

Anyway, enjoy it !

(n_n)

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" ,teriakan Genta dan Ayumi terdengar hingga ke pelosok hutan.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakan Genta...." kata Conan yang berusaha turun dari pohon setelah mengambil satu huruf yang tersisa.

"Iya, aku akan kesana," ujar Ai.

Conan bergegas turun dari pohon dan berlari menyusul Ai.

"HA....HA....HAN.......TU!!!!!" kata Genta dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

Di balik sebuah pohon beringin besar, tampak sesosok anak perempuan yang memakai kimono putih dan berwajah sendu. Setengah wajahnya tertutup rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah. Dan yang terpenting.........

Kakinya TIDAK menginjak tanah!

Gadis itu mulai menagis lagi........

"HUUU.........HUUU.........HIKS......HIKS.."

Kali ini ia mulai mendekati Genta yang terduduk di tanah dengan gemetar.....

"To....to.....long..." ujar Genta dengan suara yang nyaris tidak keluar karena ketakutan.

"HUUUU......HUUUU.......HUUUU"

Gadis itu semakin mendekati tubuh Genta.....

Genta sama sekali sudah tidak punya daya untuk berdiri, ia terlalu takut hingga badannya tidak bisa bergerak.

Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang juga ketakutan berusaha membantu Genta berdiri, "Ayo Genta.... Cepat lari...!!"

Genta akhirnya berdiri dan berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga. Mereka lalu berbelok ke arah hutan pinus, tetapi suara tangisan itu masih mengikuti mereka.

"Huuuu....huuuuu.......huuuuuuu....hiks...."

"Ayolah.... lebih cepat lagi....!" ujar Mitsuhiko pada teman-temannya. Ia sangat ketakutan. 'Ternyata dikejar hantu itu sangat mengerikan!' pikirnya.

Genta mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berlari. Dan karena hutan pinus begitu gelap, ia tak sadar telah menabrak sesuatu. Ia terjatuh dan matanya menagkap sosok gadis yang berpakaian putih mirip saperti............

"UWAAAAA!!! TO.....TOLONGG!!!!!" teriak Genta kencang.

Sebuah lampu senter lalu menyorot wajahnya, "Heii... kamu kenapa??"

"Ha.... Haibara..?" kata Genta tak percaya.

"Ya.. ini aku, kenapa?" jawab Ai.

"Hufff..... syukurlah..." ujar Genta sambil menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba Conan muncul sambil berlari, "Hei, ada apa nih?"

"Genta tadi menjerit... mungkin mengira aku hantu," jawab Ai.

"Be...bener kok... tadi ada hantu! Beneran! Suer!" kata Genta berusaha meyakinkan Ai dan Conan.

Ai mengangkat bahu, "Yaah... itu kan tadi, berarti sekarang udah nggak ada. Ayo pergi dari sini..."

"Ta... ta.. tapi..." kata Genta sepatah-sepatah

Ai memandang Genta lagi, "Tapi apa...?"

"Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi......." jawab Genta sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok kedua temannya tersebut.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Conan.

"Nggak tau.... tapi tadi mereka ada bersamaku kok," kata Genta.

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari mereka....." ajak Ai.

Ketika akan pergi mencari, tiba-tiba Ayumi muncul dari belakang sambil terengah-engah, "Teman-teman! Gawat! Mitsuhiko..... dia terjebak lumpur hisap! Ayo cepat kesana!"

Mereka berempat lalu segera menuju kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ayumi. Dan disana, Mitsuhiko sedang berdiri lunglai terendam lumpur hisap sedalam lututnya.

"Gawat! Mitsuhiko... Cepat pegang tanganku!" kata Genta sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi Mitsuhiko tetap diam.

"Mitsuhiko! Ayolah, cepat pegang!" ucap Genta tidak sabar.

"Maaf teman-teman, tapi kalian duluan saja.... apa kalian tidak lihat? Lima belas menit lagi perkemahan akan ditutup, kalian bisa terlambat jika menolongku. Kertasnya sudah kuberikan pada Ayumi, jadi kalian duluan saja..." kata Mitsuhiko lemah.

"Bicara apa kau? Kami akan tetap disini walaupun perkemahannya ditutup.." ujar Ai membuat semua terkejut.

"Benar kan teman-teman?" tambahnya.

"Be... benar," jawab Genta yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"Benar! Makanya ayo cepat pegang tanganku kalau tidak ingin kita semua terlambat!" kata Conan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Teman-teman...... Baiklah....." kata Mitsuhiko terharu, ia lalu memegang tangan Conan.

Dan mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain untuk menarik Mitsuhiko keluar dari lumpur hisap tersebut. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya kaki Mitsuhiko sedikit demi sedikit terbebas dari lumpur.

"Hup...! Ayo sedikit lagi..... Yeah..... Berhasil!!!" teriak Genta senang setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Mitsuhiko.

"Terimakasih teman-teman! Ayo cepat, kita harus ke perkemahan!" ujar Mitsuhiko pada yang lain.

Mereka lalu segera berlari keluar hutan. Memburu waktu yang hanya tersisa 2 menit. Merka terus berlari hingga terlihatlah api unggun besar milik perkemahan. Dan di dekat api unggun itu ada sebuah pos kecil. Mereka segera kesana.

Dengan kelelahan Conan melongok ke dalam pos, " Haah... haah... Maaf, kami mau masuk..."

"Selamat! Kalian tepat waktu! Perkemahannya baru saja ditutup... jadi kalian terselamatkan pada detik-detik terakhir... " ujar sensei Takagi yang ada di dalam pos.

Conan lalu menyerahkan enam lembar kertas kucel kepada sensei Takagi.

"Wah, kotor sekali kertasnya.... tampaknya kalian berjuang dengan sangat keras ya? Kalian juga tampak pucat dan kelelah...."

"Sensei cepat biarkan kami masuk!!" kata Genta memotong pembicaraan sensei Takagi yang tak penting.

"Eh... i.. iya... baiklah, silahkan masuk..." ujar sensei Takagi sedikit kaget.

Conan dan yang lainnya lalu masuk dan menuju ke dalam tenda masing-masing.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Conan merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur lipat tipis.

"Haaah..... Lega sekali rasanya..." kata Genta

"Iya.... aku masih belum percaya dengan yang kualami tadi....." sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Aku juga...... seperti mimpi saja......." timpal Genta lagi.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan besok saja..... selamat malam!" kata Conan sambil menarik selimut.

"Selamat malam!" jawab Genta dan Mitsuhiko serempak.

***

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir camping. Semuanya tampak bersiap-siap mengemasi barang masing-masing. Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tampak masih memikirkan kejadian yang mereka alami tiga hari yang lalu. Itu terbukti ketika mereka membahasnya di dalam Bus ketika perjalanan pulang.

"Eh teman-teman, apa kalian masih ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu?" tanya Genta pada Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya masih dong.... aku saja masih kepikiran sampai sekarang," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Aku juga..... apalagi waktu kita lihat..... Empph!" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulut Ayumi sudah dibekap oleh tangan Genta.

"Sssttt.... sudah ah, jangan bahas itu lagi ya...." kata Genta sambil melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kalian masih saja membahas soal itu ya?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah... nggak kok, kita cuma masih penasaran aja...hehe," jawab Genta sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau masih penasaran.... tuh lihat ke depan," kata Ai tiba-tiba.

Mereka pun segera melihat ke depan. Di dekat supir, Sensei Takagi sedang berdiri sambil memegang michrophone. Sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar..! Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal berkaitan dengan kuis uji nyali yang kita adakan tiga hari yang lalu..." kata Sensei Takagi. "Ada beberapa anak yang mengaku telah bertemu dengan.... ehmm 'Hantu'," lanjut Sensei Takagi diikuti oleh suara hiruk pikuk murid.

"Sebelumnya, kami dari pihak panitia ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf... sebenarnya, penampakan yang kalian lihat itu hanya salah satu ide dari panitia. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut jika pada uji nyali tiga hari yang lalu kalian telah melihat penampakan."

"HUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" sorak murid-murid.

"Hufff.... kirain yang kemarin itu emang beneran...." kata Mitsuhiko sambil menghela napas.

Genta bersuara. "Wah! Panitia perkemahannya pinter banget ya.... nyamar jadi hantu sampai kelihatan mirip aslinya lagi! Oh ya, Sensei! Dapat dari mana tuh ide nyamar jadi hantu anak perempuan?"

Sensei Takagi memandang Genta bingung. "Hantu... anak perempuan?"

"Iyaaa... hantu anak perempuan yang pakai kimono itu.... mana berdarah-darah lagi... serem banget! Kok bisa mirip asli gitu?" tanya Genta tak sabar.

"Maaf Genta. Tapi panitia tidak mempunyai ide seperti itu.... panitia yang menyamar hanya laki-laki saja... tidak ada perempuan, apalagi anak-anak..."

"Ja...jadi....." kata Genta sambil bergetar.

"Pa... pantas... kemarin waktu aku lihat.... ti...tidak menginjak tanah." Tambah Mitsuhiko tak kalah gemetaran.

"Kita..... benar-benar telah melihatnya... bagaimana ini?" ucap Ayumi sambil terisak.

Sensei Takagi yang melihat ekspresi ketiga anak itu langsung mengubah topik. "Anak-anak! Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi bersama-sama seperti kemarin? Ayo mulai bernyanyi!" katanya sambil bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh murid-murid yang lain.

Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tetap tidak berubah ekspresinya. Masih mematung seperti tadi.

Conan memandang mereka bertiga. "Hmm. Sepertinya akan ada yang tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu..." katanya

"Ya, benar. Untung kita tidak melihat apa-apa saat uji nyali..." jawab Ai tenang.

Mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan acara menyanyi bersama di perjalanan pulang.

**#To b****e Continue#**

Minna-san. Gomen ya kalau chapter ini lamaaaaaaa updatenya. Gomen juga kalau Fic-nya gaje, OOC, atau ada typo. Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah RnR...

Saya menunggu saran yang membangun dari minna-san...

Arigatou^^


	5. Chapter 5 The test has begun!

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Bang Gosho

5th Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Drama/ Romance

Fifth chapter dari My friend or my enemy.... semoga para readers suka… *ngarep*

Ada beberapa tokoh yang akan muncul lagi di chapter ini. Maaf kalau ada OOC, AU, gaje, dsb

enjoy it !

(n_n)

Tak terasa akhir semester sudah dimulai. Kemarin saat jam pelajaran, Sensei Takagi mengumumkan masalah pemilihan siswa teladan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Ai dan Conan yang memang telah resmi terpilih untuk mengikuti tes tersebut langsung was-was mendengar kabar itu. Yang paling parah tingkat kecemasannya adalah Ai. Walaupun kelihatannya ia tampak tenang, tetapi sebenarnya Ai sangat cemas. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa yang akan menjadi saingannya adalah Conan.

Akhirnya waktu seminggu yang tersisa itupun digunakan Ai untuk belajar. Tak peduli siang ataupun malam, Ai selalu membuka koleksi buku-bukunya. Kadang pun ia masih terlihat browsing soal-soal di internet dan mencari referensi di perpustakaan. Berbeda dengan Conan yang tampak tak mempedulikan acara pemilihan siswa teladan tersebut. Ia malah asyik membaca novel Sherlock Holmes kesayangannya. Katanya sih untuk mengasah daya analisanya. Yah, namanya juga si tuan sok ( atau memang? ) detektif. Begitulah satu minggu yang mereka lalui dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Merekapun makin akrab di kelas. Kadang Ai juga ikut nimbrug bersama Conan, Genta dkk. Tetapi meskipun sudah akrab, Ai tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut 'titel' siswa teladannya. Hingga hari itu pun tiba....

_-- A Week L__ater --_

Ai memandang ruang kelasnya yang masih sepi. Ia memang datang kepagian, udah siap sih buat ngikutin tesnya....

"Hai Haibara!" sambut seseorang yang tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu kelas.

"Oh, Hai Genta." sahut Ai tetap tenang seperti biasa.

Genta meletakkan tas di bangkunya, "Wah... Hari ini pemilihan siswa teladan ya? Aku doain kamu menang deh!" kata Genta sambil tertawa.

Ai sedikit terharu mendengar ucapan Genta. Tapi ia langsung teringat sesuatu, "Makasih... Tapi apakah itu berarti kau mendoakan Conan agar kalah?"

Genta bengong sesaat. "Ah... Iya...ya. Conan kan ikut seleksi juga... Hmm, aku doain kalian berdua menang deh!"

"Siswa teladannya hanya satu, Genta....." kata Ai dingin.

"Eh, oh. Yah... pokoknya aku berharap yang terbaik dari kalian yang menang. Oke?" kata Genta berusaha mengatasi kebingungannya.

Ai menghela napas. Memang sulit ya, bersaing dengan teman sendiri. 'Seandainya saja lawanku bukan Conan...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ai langsung menghalau pikirannya sendiri. 'Ah. Tidak-tidak.... siapapun lawanku... akan kuhadapi. Aku akan menerima apapun hasilnya nanti.'

~suara bel~

"Pengumuman ditujukan kepada para siswa yang telah dipilih untuk mengikuti seleksi siswa teladan tahun ini. Diharap segera berkumpul di aula sekarang juga. Sekali lagi......." terdengar suara operator sekolah dari speaker mini di ruang kelas Ai. Dengan setengah berlari, ia segera meninggalkan kelas menuju aula.

"Semoga berhasil!" teriak Genta dari kejauhan.

Ai membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Sesampainya di aula, dilihatnya beberapa murid sudah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Jumlahnya sekitar 18 anak. Semuanya adalah anak-anak pilihan dari beberapa kelas dan tingkatan. Bila ditambah dengan ia dan Conan, berarti jumlah peserta seluruhnya ada 20 orang. Walaupun tidak banyak. Tetapi mereka semua adalah anak dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Pasti sulit menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Ai jadi teringat seseorang, 'Conan belum datang? Kemana sih anak itu....? Kalau sampai telat, dia bisa di diskualifikasi.' batin Ai cemas.

Suara panitia telah terdengar, menandakan tes akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Ai.

"Maaf, saya terlambat!"

Tampak Conan terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

'Haaah... anak ini...' batin Ai sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Conan lalu duduk di sebelah Ai karena nomor urut mereka berurutan.

"Calon siswa teladan kok telat?" tanya Ai. Sebenarnya ia berniat menyindir sih.

"Bukan telat..! Tapi nyaris... Lagian aku nggak minat sama acara semacam ini," kata Conan dengan tampang bosan.

"Oh, ya? Syukurlah..." ucap Ai tenang sambil mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

Setelah acara sambutan dari panitia. Para siswa langsung di masukkan kedalam ruangan yang super ketat. Terlihat ada beberapa kamera CCTV di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ada juga beberapa pengawas yang bertampang rada-rada sangar.

"Gila! Ini ruang tes? Kok mirip ruangan mafia?" tanya Conan sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Benar... Seingatku tahun lalu tidak 'separah' ini...." kata Ai sedikit heran.

Merekapun segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Lalu masuklah seoarng wanita yang terlihat anggun. Wanita itu langsung membuka suara,

"Selamat pagi semua! Saya Starling, penanggung jawab acara ini.

Kali ini saya akan memberitahu aturan-aturan untuk mengikuti tes ini. Pertama, tes tahun ini memang lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Dan saya yakin kalian semua terlalu cerdas sehingga tidak akan melakukan satupun kecurangan. Kedua, tes ini dibagi menjadi dua babak. Babak pertama akan dimulai setelah ini. Pada babak ini, kalian harus menjawab soal-soal yang telah diberikan hanya dengan waktu 1,5 jam dan jumlah 100 soal tiap masing-masing bidang _study_. Babak kedua hanya akan menyisakan 3 orang dengan nilai teratas. Pada babak ini, akan ada sesi tanya jawab dan kemampuan analisa. Saya rasa tidak ada pertanyaan, jadi saya tidak perlu mengulangi ucapan saya lagi. Jadi sekian dan.... selamat bersenang-senang!" lalu meninggalkan ruangan yang kini menjadi senyap itu.

Murid-murid melongo di tempatnya masing-masing. Tapi begitu sadar bahwa tes sudah dimulai, mereka buru-buru memeras otak.

Ai mengamati soal-soal yang ada di tangannya. Soal pertama yang ia kerjakan adalah IT, salah satu pelajaran favoritnya. Ia membacanya sekilas....

_y := 10;  
x := 0;  
for i := 0 to y-1 do  
begin  
x:=x+ 2 * i;  
end;  
Writeln (x);_

_Berapakah output dari program diatas?  
a. 112  
b. 110  
c. 90  
d. 72  
e. 45 _

'Ah mudah! Program diatas kan akan mengulang pernyataan x:=x +2*i sebanyak 10 kali dari i = 0 sampai 9. Jadi nilai x yang akan dimunculkan adalah 90. Jawabannya…. C !' kata Ai dalam hati. Ia pun segera melingkari huruf C sambil tersenyum. Begitulah... Ai dengan mudah dapat mengerjakan soal-soal mulai dari bidang IT, Fisika, Matematika, Biologi, dan Bahasa Inggris.

Waktu tes sudah hampir selesai, tetapi Ai sudah menyelesaikan seluruh soal yang ada. Ia yakin banyak anak yang kesulitan mengerjakan soal tersebut. Karena soal-soal itu harusnya muncul pada saat SMA dan sebagian materi kuliah. Ai jadi optimis akan berhasil lagi kali ini. Ia pun melirik Conan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Memastikan bahwa Conan sedang kebingungan menghadapi soal-soal itu.

Tetapi ia terkejut saat melihat Conan yang dengan santainya tidur sambil bersandar pada kedua tangannya di kursi. 'Apa? Dia tidur…. Atau ketiduran? Apa ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tes ini seperti katanya tadi….? Huh, anak macam apa itu? Sok pintar tapi…"

TENG-TENG!

Ai tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena bel berbunyi. Menandakan waktu tes telah selesai. Terlihat beberapa anak mengeluh kesulitan. Bahkan ada yang menangis karena hanya menjawab tidak sampai separuh soal. 'Memang berat sih, waktunya kan terlalu pendek untuk mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu….' kata Ai turut prihatin.

"Hei Haibara!" kata Conan mengagetkan Ai.

Ai menoleh.

"Bagaimana tes babak pertama tadi?" Tanya Conan

"Terlalu mudah." Jawab Ai datar.

"Wah, rupanya kau jenius juga ya…." kata Conan sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

Ai mengikutinya, "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ai penasaran

"Hmm… Sama sepertimu. Telalu mudah,"

Ai mengangkat alis, "Bukannya kau sedang asyik bermimpi pada saat tes berlangsung?"

"Hahaha. Kau melihatku tidur ya? Yah… habis aku ngantuk sih setelah ngerjain soal-soal tadi… Untung habis bangun jadi seger! Udah dulu ya, aku mau main bola!" kata Conan sambil berlari menuju lapangan.

Ucapan Conan tadi sukses membuat Ai bengong. 'Dia tidur.,.. setelah mengerjakan soal? Berarti Conan lebih dulu selesai ketimbang dirinya….. Apa Conan sejenius itu? Jangan-jangan… ia bukan anak biasa…' ucap Ai bertanya-tanya. Akhirnya ia memutusakan pergi makan siang di kantin sambil menunggu pengumuman tiba.

_--A hours later--_

Sembari mengenyangkan perut. Ai melihat banyak anak berkerumun didepan ruang guru. Rupanya tiga peserta yang lolos sudah diumumkan. Pengumunannya ditempel di depan ruang guru. Ai segera menyeruak diantara beberapa siswa. Ia melihat namanya tertera di urutan pertama. 'Sudah kuduga,' katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun membaca lagi pengumuman itu dengan seksama.

**Rank Name Class/ No Score**

1. Ai Haibara 3-3/ 009 490

2. Conan Edogawa 3-3/ 010 489

3. Heiji Hattori 3-5/ 015 489

'Hmmm….. Hebat sekali kedua anak ini. Nilainya hanya selisih satu angka dariku,' ucap Ai.

Karena hari sudah sore, tes babak akhir akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Ai bersyukur. Setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk babak penentuan itu. Ia pun pulang bersama Conan.

_~on the way~_

"Haibara, kamu tahu anak yang lolos di babak dua bersama kita?" tanya Conan

"Ya… namanya Heiji Hattori kan?"

Conan mengangguk. "Dia hebat, bisa menyamaiku…."

"Bukannya kamu juga hebat? Nilaimu hanya satu angka dariku.." ucap Ai tanpa menoleh.

"Hehehe. Nggak juga kok. Tapi aku heran, kok kamu sejenius itu ya?" tanya Conan membuat Ai sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau meremehkanku? Awas saja ya kalau babak akhir nanti…" kata Ai kesal.

"Menarik juga…. Aku jadi ingin mengalahkanmu," ucap Conan tak mau kalah

"Kita lihat hasilnya nanti. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan murid SMP biasa." Ancam Ai.

Conan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh, ya? sungguh mencurigakan…. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga bukan murid SMP biasa."

"Wah, berarti kau sama-sama mencurigakannya denganku. Apanya yang tidak biasa darimu?" tanya Ai terdengar meremehkan.

"_It's secret_. Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun…" kata Conan acuh.

Ai tertawa mengejek, "Ahaha… aku jadi penasaran dengan rahasia dari seorang bocah smp sepertimu.. Begini saja, jika aku dapat mengalahkanmu. Kau harus memberi tahu seluruh rahasiamu padaku. Bagaimana?" tanya Ai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Conan yang merasa diremehkan, tidak terima. "_Why not_? Sebaliknya. Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu. Jika aku mengalahkanmu, kau harus beritahukan semua rahasiamu padaku. _Deal_?"

Ai tampak berpikir. Akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah keputusan. "_Deal_,"

Mereka lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing karena telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dalam hati, mereka yakin akan bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam babak akhir besok.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…….. (kecuali author…hwehehe *tawa setan*)

Tetapi… mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa itu? Cari tahu jawabannya pada _next chap_……….

**#To be Continue#**

Minna-san…^^ ditunggu Reviewnya ya….. masukan, support, saran yg membangun *halah*. Sebelumnya gomen kalau agak aneh or amburadul aturan _space_-nya. Soalnya Ms Word Ryuu-chan lagi agak _error_. Arigatou bagi yg udah nyempetin baca….^^

_Let's review here_

I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	6. Chapter 6 Finally,my friend or my enemy?

**My friend or My enemy?**

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Bang Gosho

6th Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Drama/ Romance

Last chapter dari My friend or my enemy... semoga para readers suka… *ngarep*.

Akhirnya, hari final pun tiba. Ai tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Ia yakin. Bahkan SANGAT yakin bahwa predikat siswa teladan akan menjadi miliknya selama 3 kali berturut-turut. Hmmm….Mari kita lihat, apakah keyakinan Ai benar?

Sementara itu, Conan yang tampak tak peduli perlahan-lahan mulai serius mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Mungkin taruhan yang dilakukannya dengan Ai membuatnya ingin melakukan apa saja untuk mengalahkan gadis itu. Sepertinya Conan tidak ingin rahasia besar yang ada pada dirinya terungkap oleh Ai. Sebenarnya apa sih rahasia 'besar' itu?

Semuanya akan terjawab pada Last Chap kali ini…

Tetapi yang lebih penting dari itu….

Conan dan Ai ternyata dilanda rasa penasaran oleh seorang anak yang berhasil masuk ke babak tiga besar bersama mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan : HEIJI HATTORI !

Dan inilah sebuah babak yang akan menentukan siapa yang lebih HEBAT dan BERUNTUNG diantara mereka bertiga! ….. Walaupun lomba ini sebenarnya untuk anak SMP~

Akhirnya…

BABAK FINAL DIMULAI !

JRENGG, JRENGG, JRENGG!

PS : Silahkan baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan OST yang berjudul Kimi ga Ireba. Biar tambah semangat gitu… Hehehe^^

Oke, harap lupakan PS gaje tersebut….

Kita kembali ke saat-saat mendebarkan…..

WARNING! :

Chap kali ini agak panjang, ada tokoh baru, tak lupa geje, OOC, AU,etc

Semoga para readers nggak keburu kabur sebelum membaca Fic ini...

enjoy it !

(n_n)

Ai dan Conan tiba di sekolah dan mereka segera memasuki ruang aula yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pertandingan final. Didalamnya telah ada berbagai macam perabot dan perlengkapan lomba, termasuk meja untuk masing-masing peserta yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah tombol otomatis.

Mereka tampak kaget mendapati seorang bocah berkulit hitam yang nyengir ke arah mereka. Nampaknya bocah itu sudah siap tempur. Ai _speechless_. Baru kali ini ia disambut cengiran kuda dari seorang bocah tak dikenal. Dan seperti biasa, Ai tetap bersikap cuek bebek. Sedangkan Conan hanya berlagak cool : Mengangkat sebelah alis sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket.

Bocah hitam yang merasa dicuekin Ai dan Conan itu lalu membuka mulut. "Hei! Aku Heiji Hattori!" katanya terdengar riang, walaupun sebenarnya ia jengkel setengah mampus.

"Oh..." respon Ai. Singkat, dan hanya butuh waktu setengah detik mengucapkannya.

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Heiji itu tampak berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya otot bibirnya sudah kelu mendengar ucapannya tak dihargai dari tadi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Conan, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari anak berkacamata tersebut. Tetapi respon Conan ternyata lebih menyedihkan: anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu ke meja yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Heiji terpaku.

'Sial banget deh nasibku... Lawanku ternyata kulkas semua!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Heiji tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya telah menjadi korban perang dingin antara Ai dan Conan. Menyedihkan... *Author dibantai Heiji FC*

Tak beberapa lama setelah Heiji merutuki nasibnya, seorang wanita anggun datang. Ia adalah penanggung jawab acara ini, Mrs. Jodie.

Dengan anggun juga, Mrs. Jodie membuka suara. "Selamat pagi anak-anak terpilih! Seperti sebelumnya, saya akan mengumumkan peraturan babak final hari ini...

Setelah ini, akan ada sesi tanya jawab. Di sesi ini, siapa yang dapat menjawab secara cepat dan tepat akan mendapatkan tambahan nilai. Akan ada dua penanya profesional yang didatangkan untuk sesi ini. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah menekan tombol!" kata Mrs Jodie sambil melirik ke atas meja peserta yang sudah terdapat benjolan berupa tombol.

"Di sesi terakhir, akan ada soal kemampuan analisa yang akan ditangani langsung oleh ahlinya. Jadi bersiap-siaplah... Baiklah, sekian dulu informasi dari saya. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Ucap Mrs. Jodie sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dengan anggun tentunya.

Ketiga anak tersebut tampak sedikit tegang. Tetapi masih ada cengiran di wajah mereka. Tentunya mereka sudah siap bersaing secara sportif.

Akhirnya, seseorang yang ditunggu masuk kedalam aula. Orang profesional yang tadi dikatakan untuk memberi pertanyaan.

Ai berdebar, ia tampak penasaran...

Dan akhirnya terjawablah rasa penasaran Ai..

Orang yang masuk kedalam ruang tersebut ternyata adalah seorang pemuda...

Eh bukan, dia adalah seorang pria berumur. Mungkin biasa dipanggil paman.

Sosok itu adalah detektif kondang yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk Conan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan detektif tidur : Kogoro Mouri!

Conan terperangah, tak menyangka bahwa si-paman-tidur-detektif-gadungan itu akan menjadi orang yang cukup penting di kompetisi ini.

'Sebodolah. Paling-paling pertanyaan orang ini nggak mutu..' Pikir Conan remeh.

Akhirnya Detektif Mouri buka mulut, "Hoahmmm..." ia menguap.

Kogoro mengucapkan sesuatu, "Haah, seharusnya aku menjadi penanya di babak analisa... Kok malah di babak pertama begini sih... Dasar.. peranku malah diambil detektif bau kencur itu!" gerutu pria berkumis itu. Entah kepada siapa.

Heiji jadi _ilfeel_, 'Ini yang katanya orang profesional?...Nggak meyakinkan!' makinya dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo... kita mulai pertanyaannya. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing ya..." kata Kogoro Mouri malas.

Ia melanjutkan, "Pertanyaan pertama... Level mudah..."

Ai, Conan, dan Heiji menarik napas, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pertanyaan orang 'profesional' di depan mereka.

"Baiklah..." Kogoro Mouri tampak gugup.

Ketiga kontestan mulai penasaran...

"Ehmmm..." Kogoro berdehem tidak jelas.

Heiji tampak tak sabar. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Begitu pula Conan dan Ai.

Kogoro menarik napas dan mulai berwajah serius, "Siapakah..."

Ai, Conan, dan Heiji berkonsentrasi penuh. Tangan mereka sudah bersiap menekan tombol.

Kogoro melanjutkan, "Idola favoritku?"

Ketiga bocah yang sudah terlanjur deg-degan itu melongo parah. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

PRETTTTT!

Conan kaget. tangannya tanpa sadar telah menekan tombol. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata : Bunyi belnya sangat JELEK!

Heiji juga sedikit _shock_. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bunyi bel itu seperti suara kentutnya.

Akhirnya Conan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Kogoro Mouri dengan mantap, "Yoko Okino kan?"

Kogoro memandang Conan, "Betul sekali bocah... Tampaknya kau akan beruntung jika aku yang menjadi penanya di ajang ini...HWAHAHA..." katanya diikuti tawa setan.

Conan pasrah. "semoga saja..."

Begitulah pertandingan babak final di bawah kendali Kogoro Mouri. Tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang beres. Semua seputar kehidupanya. Kalau ada yang sedikit berbobot, paling-paling cuma masalah pacuan kuda.

Dan benar saja, Conan mendapat banyak poin di babak ini. Tentu saja karena setiap hari Conan sudah hapal tingkah laku konyol detektif berkumis tersebut. Conan rupanya bersyukur atas kehadiran Kogoro Mouri. Tapi hanya kali ini...

Jam terus berlalu, akhirnya penanya kedua datang. Kogoro dengan gembira melenggang pergi dari aula. Ia sudah jengah berada diantara ketiga bocah itu. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Penanya kedua ini rupanya sangat berbeda dengan Kogoro Mouri. Ia adalah seorang dokter muda yang cukup tampan. Namanya Dokter Araide.

Dengan ramah, Dokter Araide memberikan pertanyaan kepada ketiga bocah malang tersebut. Pertanyaannya tentu berbobot, dan tak jauh-jauh mengenai hal kedokteran. Kali ini yang beruntung adalah Ai. Ia mampu menjawab dengan begitu cepat dibanding kedua orang lainnya. Sehingga poin Conan pun mulai tersaingi olehnya. Heiji juga menjawab. Tapi bocah itu masih kalah cepat dibanding Ai.

Setelah penenya kedua selesai memberikan pertanyaan. Ketiga peserta yang tak lain adalah Ai, Conan, dan Heiji itu disuruh beristirahat selama sepuluh menit untuk menyegarkan otak. Sementara itu, panitia masih mengambil skor untuk babak tanya jawab tadi.

_10 Minute__s later~_

Akhirnya tibalah babak akhir sekaligus babak dengan skor paling tinggi : Babak analisa.

Ai, Conan, dan Heiji segera masuk kembali ke aula. Ternyata didalam ruangan itu telah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan, berwajah blasteran, dan berambut pirang. Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka bertiga. "Hei semua... Namaku Saguru Hakuba... Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah detektif yang terkenal di wilayahku. Sekolah kalian memintaku menjadi penanya di babak analisa."

Ketiga bocah itu berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu menangguk kompak.

"Baiklah adik-adik... Kalian sudah siap? Aku akan mulai pertanyaannya.." kata Saguru Hakuba sambil membenarkan microfone di depannya.

Ketiga bocah tersebut kembali dilanda rasa tegang.

Tangan Ai bersiap menekan tombol. Ia tampak berjaga-jaga. 'Pasti soalnya akan menguras otak... Aku harus bersiap-siap...' katanya dalam hati.

Conan pun juga begitu. Ia memicingkan matanya kepada si penanya agar lebih berkonsentrasi. 'Soal analisa? ini sih keahlianku...' ucapnya percaya diri.

Sementara Heiji tampak berkeringat dingin. Ialah yang dari tadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaaan di babak sebelumnya. Jika ia akan menjawab. Pasti bel Ai atau Conan sudah berbunyi duluan.

Maka, Heiji pun bertekad dalam hati. 'Kali ini aku harus bisa! Aku adalah detektif dari timur... Soal analisa kali ini pasti tak ada apa-apanya... Maju Heiji!' katanya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, Saguru Hakuba memulai pembicaraan. "Sebelumnya, kalian boleh bertanya bila ada hal yang kurang tepat didalam soal yang akan saya tanyakan..."

Ia meneruskan, "Aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku dulu ya... Tadi pagi sebelum ketempat ini, aku bermain petak umpet dengan seekor kelinci. Kalian tahu pohon cemara didepan itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang ada di pekarangan depan aula.

Ai, Conan, dan Heiji mengangguk.

"Di balik pohon itu, aku melihat seekor kelinci sedang bersembunyi. Ketika aku mengawasinya dari semak-semak, aku hanya melihat moncong dan mata kelinci yang sedang mengintip dari pohon cemara..." Saguru berhenti sejenak.

Ia meneruskan, "Aku ingin sekali melihat kelinci itu, jadi aku mulai mengelilingi pinggir pekarangan dengan tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak mengejutkan kelinci lucu itu. Empat putaran aku lakukan, tapi kelinci itu malah berputar mundur dariku dengan melototkan matanya padaku seolah curiga. Aku berusaha sebisanya, tetapi tetap tidak dapat melihat punggung kelinci. Aku tidak bisa mengelilinginya..."

PRETTTT!

Bunyi bel jelek memecah konsentrasi peserta. Saguru memandang seorang bocah yang barusan menekan bel. Ai Haibara.

"Ada yang salah dik...?" tanyanya.

Ai membuka suara, "Bukankah kak Saguru tadi baru saja bilang bahwa kakak mengelilingi pohon itu empat kali?" tanyanya pada Saguru.

"Memang benar."

Ai tersenyum, "Nah, itu berarti kak Saguru sudah mengelilingi kelinci juga!"

Saguru balas tersenyum, "Apakah aku dikatakan mengelilingi kelinci bila aku saja tidak melihat punggungnya?"

Ai mau menjawab, tapi bel Conan berbunyi lebih dulu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan punggung? Kelinci itu ada pada pohon yang terletak di tengah-tengah pekarangan, dan kak Saguru mengelilingi pohon. Jadi kakak juga mengelilingi kelinci itu. Benar kan?" kata bocah berkacamata itu. Ia rupanya setuju dengan analisis Ai.

Saguru menatap Conan. "Hmmm... Misalnya aku mengelilingimu dan kamu berputar hanya dengan memperlihatkan wajahmu. Apakah itu berarti aku mengelilingimu?" tanyanya pada Conan.

"Tentu saja. Apakah ada sebutan lain?" tanya Conan balik.

Saguru memegang dagunya, "Kau mengartikan bahwa aku mengelilingimu meski aku tak pernah dibelakangmu dan tak pernah melihat punggungmu?" tanyanya.

Suasana makin memanas. Conan tampak mulai bosan, "Kak Saguru, faktanya adalah anda mengelilingiku. Lupakanlah punggung!" kata Conan tak mau kalah.

PRETTTTTT!

Terdengar lagi suara bel. Kali ini, Conan, Ai, dan Saguru yang dari tadi memperdebatkan hal geje menatap satu sosok yang tak pernah terdengar suaranya ( Dibaca : tak dianggap ).

Heiji rada grogi ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga orang yang tadi sedang berdebat seru.

'Wah, kayaknya aku ngganggu nih... Lagian bel itu kok pakek bunyi segala sih?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tapi Heiji lalu dengan pede membuka suara, "Maaf... Saya cuma ingin menjelaskan bahwa perdebatan kalian hanya berkisar pada suatu kata. Yaitu kata : KELILING. Itukan yang tadi kalian ributkan?"

Ai, Conan, dan Saguru saling tatap. "Maksudnya?" kata mereka bertiga.

"Maksudku ini tentang bagaimana kalian memahami perkataan **mengelilingi** suatu benda...

Menurutku, ada dua cara memahaminya...

Pertama, **mengelilingi** suatu benda yang berada di pusat lingkaran.

Kedua, **mengelilingi** suatu benda sehingga dapat melihat semua sisinya..." kata Heiji bak detektif sungguhan.

Saguru menatap bocah itu, "Jadi...?"

"Jadi, jika kalian memakai arti pertama, maka kak Saguru mengelilingi kelinci tersebut empat kali. Jika, memakai pengertian kedua, maka kak Saguru sama sekali tak mengelilingi kelinci itu." Jawab Heiji.

Saguru menimbang-nimbang, "Baiklah... aku dapat menerima dua pengertian tentang keliling itu. Tapi, manakah yang paling benar?"

Heiji tersenyum, "Pertanyaan anda kurang tepat kak. Seharusnya, pertanyaan yang benar : Manakah di antara dua pengertian itu yang lebih umum diterima?

Menurutku, pengertian pertama lebih umum diterima. Mengapa? Karena seperti yang kakak ketahui, matahari melakukan sirkuit utuhnya dalam 26 hari..."

"Apakah matahari berputar?" sela Saguru.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Heiji.

Ia melanjutkan. " Misalnya saja bahwa matahari tak membutuhkan waktu 26 hari, tapi satu tahun untuk melakukannya. Jika seperti itu, bumi hanya akan melihat satu permukaan matahari, yakni hanya 'wajahnya'. Namun, adakah seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa bumi tak mengelilingi matahari? "

Saguru tampak puas, "Ya! Kalian semua benar. Kini jelaslah bahwa aku memang mengelilingi kelinci itu juga."

"Dan kau bocah..." katanya sambil menatap Heiji.

"_Nice job_!" lanjutnya.

Heiji tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, semua... Kalian tampak sangat bersemangat hari ini. Terimakasih atas waktunya. Sampai jumpa..." kata Saguru Hakuba sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

Ai bengong, "Hah? Mana pertanyaannya..."

Conan lemas. "Aaah... sepertinya orang itu menjebak kita. Dia menanyakan soal secara tidak langsung."

"Yah, kita terlalu terpaku pada pertanyaan, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa pengalaman Saguru Hakuba tadilah pertanyaannya..." kata Ai sedikit menyesal.

Sementara Heiji hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Ia masih terbayang-bayang jawabannya yang tadi mendapat pujian dari Saguru Hakuba.

Conan dan Ai hanya memandang bocah itu sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

_2 __ hours later~_

Conan dan Ai duduk lemas di depan halaman sekolahnya. Mereka tampak tak bersemangat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka..." kata Conan memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga..." balas Ai datar.

Mereka saling berpandangan,

"KITA KALAH!" ucap mereka serempak.

Conan tertawa, "Hahaha... Kupikir aku atau dirimu yang akan menjadi siswa teladan..."

"Kita terlalu meremehkan orang ya..." kata Ai terkikik.

Conan memandang langit sore, "Yah... Benar. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran buat kita..."

"Heiii... Conan! Haibara!" kata seseorang dibelakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Eh. Selamat ya untuk kalian...!" kata Genta riang

"Selamat apaan?" Conan belum paham

"Itu... tuh, siapa yang menang... Conan atau Ai?" tanya Mitsuhiko

"Nggak ada..." jawab Ai datar.

Genta dkk terdiam.

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda... Terus kalau bukan kalian, siapa dong?" tanya Genta tak percaya.

Conan menunjuk lapangan, "Tanya aja sama bocah hitam di sebelah sana..." tunjuknya pada Heiji yang sedang membawa piala besar sambil berpose bak model.

Ayumi tersenyum,"Ya udahlah... Conan, Haibara, jangan kecewa gitu dong... Gimana kalau kita makan-makan sebelum pulang?"

"Ayo! Aku minta ramen porsi besar!" kata Genta riang.

Mitsuhiko mengikuti Genta dari belakang. "Aku juga ah...!"

Begitulah, mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil meributkan menu makanan dibawah cahaya senja.

Ai dan Conan bahkan sudah tak lagi meributkan soal pemilihan siswa teladan tersebut. Bagi mereka, pengalaman lebih penting dari segalanya. Kalah dan menang itu biasa. Iya kan? Hehehe...

Akhirnya, Ai menemukan teman juga... walaupun dulu ia menganggap Conan adalah musuhnya... Tapi, ia senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan masa terakhir di SMP bersama Conan, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

Di tengah tawa mereka, tanpa sadar, Conan dan Ai telah melupakan sesuatu...

**#THE END#**

Author : "Akhirnya... selesai juga Fic geje ini..."

Conan dan Ai nongol

Ai : "Apaan tuh...?"

Author : "Ha? Ngagetin aja kamu Ai... Apanya yang apaan tuh?"

Ai : "Itu tuh... di bagian terakhir fic... kok bikin penasaran sih...?"

Conan : "Iya nih... Emang kita melupakan apa?"  
Author : "Mau tau?"

Conan dan Ai : "TENTU!"

Author : "RA-HA-SI-A... HAHAHA..."

Ai dan Conan : "!#$%^&*()_!#$%!"

Author dibekap Ai, ditendang oleh Conan, plus di tembak dengan peluru tidur.

Author : "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Conan : "Bangun WOI !"

Author : "Yeee...kan kamu sendiri tadi yang bikin aku tidur!"

Ai : "Udah ah... sekarang cepet ngomong, apa sih yang kami lupakan?"

Author : "I...iya deh... tapi letakin dulu dong pisau dapurnya... buat apaan sih..?"

Ai : "Tentu aja buat kamu... Mau digorok di leher atau di tangan?"

Author : "Ya ampun! Kejamnya dunia... Eh, Kejamnya tokoh manga!"

Conan : "Makanya cepet ngomong..."

Author : " Lha... mendingan kalian tanya para readers aja deh... Pasti para readers tau deh apa yang kalian lupain..."

Conan dan Ai : "Para readers, Apa sih yang kami lupakan?"

Author : "Para readers... jawab ya pertanyaan Conan dan Ai^^ ...Tolong selamatkan saya dari pisau dapur ini...hehehe, Sayonara! Saya tunggu Reviewnya! Makasih!"

PS : Makasih buat yang sudah RnR di chap sebelumnya^^ review kalian membuat saya semangat menyelesaikan fic ini. Maaf jika ada typo atau hal yang tidak diinginkan didalam fic. Semoga saya dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi ^^v

saya akan membalas Review yang belum sempat saya balas *Halah*

5Chappy D. AniTsu : "Thanks ya reviewnya! Ah, tidak apa kok anda telat... saya juga minta maaf udah telat membalas review anda...^^V peace too!"

Naomi Kudo : "Thanks sudah review... Ran? Wah, Gomen ya... di fic ini Ran tidak muncul. Tapi tentu saja Ran masih sekolah dan tinggal dengan Conan.

Hehehe. Keep RnR ^^V"

Shippoe: "Ini yang baru... yang lama juga sih... Halah! Bingung ya?

Pokoknya ini fic yg udah lama tapi baru diupdate... gitu...

Enak aja... Keren dari Zimbabwe? Panggil aku Ryuu-chan aja. OK?^^

Anyway, thanks udah review!"

_Let's review here_

I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
